


Better In Person

by HarperC23



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperC23/pseuds/HarperC23
Summary: Kurt Hummel the beautiful, insanely talented actor is taking four months away from LA to research Dalton Academy for a movie he is doing. It's like the best dream ever for Sebastian Smythe who had both crushed on Kurt for as long as he had known him but also admired his strength as how Kurt dealt with the man who raped him saved his own sisters t off screen the boy is better





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello and welcome to my third Kurtbastian story! Like most of my fics if Kurt is paired with a Glee character there are only three, I enjoy and will devote my stories too those are Kurt/Sebastian, Kurt/Hunter and Kurt/Brody. There maybe a Kurt/Ryder sometime in the future I just don't know when yet. Anyway, like the others read the info below before the chapter and you should be well informed.

**BETTER IN PERSON INFO:**

**Kurt never lived in Ohio and has been an extremely talented actor his whole life**

**Burt did live in Ohio and still does, Kurt was living with his mom's mom Cordelia Maddox whom is portrayed by Jessica Lange and her husband Rainer Maddox is portrayed by Robert Redford**

**Cordelia and Rainer had 3 daughters: There was Kurt's mother Vanessa and then her younger sisters Portia and Gwen: They're actors are below:**

**Portia Maddox (Anne Hathaway) - Portia like Kurt is an incredible actor**

**Savannah Maddox (Emily Blunt) – Savannah is a fashion designer and is best friends with Isabelle**

**Kurt's best friends are Hunter and Elliot whom will be actors as well**

**Kurt's ex was an Original Character named Archer Cassidy he is portrayed by Michael Evans Behling**

**Sebastian always had a crush on Kurt, but the crush turned into full blown love when after Kurt himself was raped, he unknowingly saved Sebastian sister Sienna from suicide and gave her strength to testify which put her rapist behind bars for 60 years**

**Sebastian has twin sisters named is Sienna and Summer but they're fraternal, so they are played by different actresses which are stated here Sienna Smythe (Taissa Farmiga) Summer Smythe (Abigail Breslin)**

**The Smythe parents' names and actors portraying them are right here: Michaela Smythe (Julia Roberts), Brooke Smythe (Jon Hamm) both are very friendly and liberal**

**Kurt is attending Dalton for a month to get a feel on what private schools are all about**

**He is also using that time to spend time with his father and Carole and Finn**

**Kurt has five tattoos': 3 are down the middle of his back and they are the Japanese characters for Strength, Courage and Justice. He has the saying The Meaning of Life Is to Give Life A Meaning on his inner left arm and Dare to Be Different running along his left pectoral, he also has the name Melanie on his ring finger in honor of his mother**

**Kurt owns three[dogs](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13175534&chapter=1#) whom will be staying with him at Dalton. There's Stone (Male, Grey Husky), Lexie (Female, Brown Husky) and Ronan (Male, Black Husky) they will be staying at the house he is renting**

**[Mercedes](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13175534&chapter=1#) and Sam are both famous and good friends with Kurt. Sam as a model and Mercedes as a singer along with his band mate Dani**

**Brody and Jake are Kurt's bodyguards**

**Kurt does have a terrifying stalker and they will have more of a part in the story around chapter 10**

**BETTER IN PERSON (CH.1: He's Perfection)**

"Where is he? Sebastian I can't see!" Sienna complained as the entire Dalton courtyard was filled with oud and excited conversation as they watched as Dean Kinkaid ran Kurt through what would be expected of him and what wouldn't be tolerated while he attended their school for the next four months as he was using it for research for a role Kurt had gotten that would begin shooting in eight months.

"Don't even expect a response, I think just seeing him made Sebastian jizz his pants" Summer joked making Sienna laugh before their brother surprised them both by hearing what was said and taunting the girls about how they reacted when the model Aidan Echolls visited Dalton's sister school, and within meeting the Smythe sisters only lasted ten minutes before both of them had accidentally sent him flying out a second story window, breaking his collarbone and getting them screamed at before the boy was gone.

"It's not our fault the fucking idiot leaned against an open window" Summer responded before the dean's doors opened and the entire class was silent as Kurt stood there and introduced himself with a bright smile.

"So, as you guys know I am Kurt Hummel but while I am here it's just Kurt okay? I am no better than anyone here, so that said I am going to spend some time in the house I am renting if anyone would like to stop by please do so." Kurt announced before walking along with his bodyguards Brody and Jake into the school and getting his schedule

"We have to go!" Both girls said getting an embarrassed and stressed out brother in front of them

"We're not going over there and invading his life right now, we aren't fucking idiots like Blaine Anderson" Sebastian yelled as Blaine kept trying to get Kurt's attention as he pounded on the building window only for Kurt to wave uneasily and for Brody and Jake to exit the building and tell Blaine to knock it off making Sebastian smile with joy before freezing at a voice he knew and fantasized about too well.

"Are you Sebastian Smythe?" Turning and once again losing all words as Kurt Hummel the most gorgeous boy and incredibly actor stood in front of him with a warm smile before looking concerned, he had the wrong boy before Summer spoke up.

"Yes, he is, I love you by the way, you're so fucking talented!" Summer gushed followed closely by Sienna who revealed her rape to the boy getting a terrifies and understanding look before being brought into a very tight hug as he looked at her siblings behind her

"You guys have a truly amazing sister here, I'm very excited to see how you measure up to her, now Sebastian?" Kurt asked again and kick to the ankle brought the boy jumping before responding

"Yes Kurt, I'm Sebastian and like Sienna I wanted to thank you for not only saving her life but giving her the strength to face her rapist and send him to jail." Sebastian finished before again freezing as he found himself in the strong and sexy as fuck arms of Kurt Hummel

"She didn't need me, she had you guys. Now Sebastian, I came to you because Dean Kinkaid said you will be Dalton Academy expert, anything I need it's all on you buddy!"

**EMPHASIS on the anything you are fucking gorgeous, amazing guy**

Whoops, the dirty thought was quickly shaken out but also kept for tonight when like every night Kurt would be his fantasy into his masturbation ritual something Kurt never needed to know. Smiling brightly, he pulled himself together and began speaking.

"It would be an honor Kurt, I know you're not living on campus but anytime, any day I can either meet you in my dorm, your house or a [coffee](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13175534&chapter=1#) shop whatever you need" Sebastian said hoping he came off as helpful and not pathetic, the gorgeous smile encouraged him that he had done good.

"You're amazing, I think the next four months will be a lot of fun!" Before Sebastian could reply Brody was leaning over

"Kurt we just got a call from Isabelle, you need to get back to the house for some briefing before you allow these students inside" Brody announced giving Sebastian a cold and calculating glare

"For fuck sake Brody I doubt the dean would set me up with a psychopath" Kurt yelled making the taller man blush in embarrassment

"If they want, they can follow us to the house, would you guys like that?" Kurt asked only to get excited squeals in return bringing laughter flowing out of the gorgeous boy before he and his bodyguards got everyone in the cars and following them until they parked outside the mansion on Sebastian's block that was the biggest and most beautiful making most of the other rich people rude, jealous C words.

"I'm sure you already know but all three of my dogs are inside" Kurt announced as the door opened and three excited huskies rushed the pale boy before nearly licking him to death making jealously and longing to go through Sebastian's head, got what he would give to lick Kurt Hummel clean. A shove from Sienna let him know his perv was showing and he reigned it in by the time they were inside the living room and seated.

"This house is just as beautiful on the inside as the outside! How did you get it? The owner never lets it get rented out" Summer asked only for Kurt to smile

"The owners are my grandparents Cordelia and Rainer Maddox" Kurt replied before continuing

"They are never here but they kept the house because their other daughters my aunts Portia and Savannah when they're visiting my dad" Kurt explained as Sebastian looked down at the feeling of someone laying their head on his leg and was surprised to find that it was Ronan

"Fuck he never does that with new people, that good enough for you guys that these are good people?" Kurt asked to which Brody and Jake just shook their heads in surprise before leaving the room along with Sebastian's sisters who asked for a tour to which Kurt pawned it off on Brody and Jake leaving the two alone, and yet Sebastian found himself completely at ease.

"I wasn't lying when I said I found you to be so amazing and just a beautiful soul Kurt, I mean take the incredibly job you do as an actor and you even more amazing on your own" Sebastian said while feeling his face heat up as a blush crawled out of his skin leaving the other boy to smile even more beautifully than he had before.

"Thank you Sebastian and it goes without saying I feel the same way about you guys"

Sebastian was about to speak again wen Kurt's phone announced a text but once looking at the screen Kurt looked both annoyed and angry before showing the screen to Sebastian and Sebastian found anger filling his own veins as the name displayed on the screen was that of Kurt's ex Archer Cassidy the same ex that Kurt had broken up with six months ago after finding Archer cheating on him which made not just an asshole but an unbelievably stupid asshole. Sebastian was relieved when Kurt announced he wouldn't be taking Archer back to which the idiot interviewer thought Kurt was being too harsh on the boy Kurt spent the last four years dating to which Kurt shut down the interview before addressing it on twitter in the most beautiful statement Sebastian had ever seen. Needless to say, Archer Cassidy could go fuck himself.

"How often does he call or text you?" Sebastian asked

"Almost three times an hour every hour since the breakup, seriously figure it the fuck out I want nothing to do with you, and then you add the whole Carson nightmare" Kurt said with a frustrated sigh to which Sebastian matched he knew this mysterious Carson, he knew him because while Kurt had been dating Archer for four years, this Cameron guy who was clearly in his forties had stalked Kurt for the exact same time and he was still doing it.

"I'm sorry Kurt that's terrible" Sebastian said to which Kurt only gave a small smile

"It is what it is, come on let's go join your sisters" Kurt said leading Sebastian outside where they spent the night twelve hours eating, drinking, laughing and just have a blast. Though it was probably the twenty shots of tequila but Sebastian could swear Kurt was flirting with him, and to his joy his own sisters told him the same thing before turning into total bitches and leaving him along with Kurt who know along with Sebastian lay on his couch watching Disobedience the actor inching closer and closer until Sebastian hand was grabbed softly and their fingers were locked leaving Sebastian to stare at the fingers then at Kurt then back at the fingers before the best thing ever happened Kurt leaned over and kissed him before pulling back and looking sorry.

"God I can't believe I did that without asking!" Kurt rambled despite Sebastian's attempt to get his attention before leaning into it and kissing Kurt again this time with more passion and tongue and it paid off until they needed air, and both simply stared the other down before Sebastian spoke.

"What was that for you Kurt? For me I can't hide it I have a massive crush on you, but if you want to just be friends that's fine though I have never had a connection like this have you?" The taller boy asked to which Kurt sobered up and began speaking each word bringing more hope and joy to Sebastian's heart

"I feel it too Sebastian, I have never felt this before and I might only be here four 4 months, but we could make it work if this became more than a friendship, I know we just met, and you probably want to slow down."

"NO!" Sebastian yelled in fear before collecting himself and speaking

"If you're telling me there's a chance I get to date, my answer is yes. Please tell me that's what this is" Sebastian whispered before Kurt made him happier than he had ever been

"Yes Sebastian, I want to date you" Kurt said before giggling as Sebastian brought them into a heated make out session both boys happier than ever and excited to see where this took them. Sebastian hoped it would take him right to Kurt Hummel being his for the rest of his life.

**AN: Alright guys there it is the first chapter of a thirty-chapter fic! Did you love it? Ready for more well chapter 2 will be up January 25** **th** **! Look for it then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello guys and I had so much fun writing chapter 1 that I decided why the fuck not start chapter 2?**

**BETTER IN PERSON (CH.2: My World Can Get Dark)**

It didn't start happening till about twelve days after they announced that they were dating that Sebastian found his picture in People magazine with the caption  **Love Again for Kurt Hummel.** Kurt had tried to apologize but Sebastian told him it was fine, well those were the magic words because Kurt sat him down and told him.

"It's not fine Sebastian, it's part of my life. Don't get me wrong I LOVE acting, I love it and I'm great at it. That parts amazing, your amazing but then there the parazzi and it's not amazing. Sebastian you need to know if you want to be with me, they will be with you if they can find you. They don't care how intrusive it is, I almost had a nude photo leaked because a paparazzi climbed the gate protecting my [home](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13175534&chapter=2/#), walked inside my house and right into well sex with Archer."

Kurt explained and though Sebastian knew he had no reason to be mad about Kurt's sexual past he just hated thinking of him with other guys, well he needs to get over that now as long as those experiences are in the past.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked and Kurt sighed

"The guy wasn't even sorry he clicked three photos of me naked on my couch while Archer tried to find the blanket, it wasn't until Archer chased him off and he dropped the camera that I was relieved." Kurt said and Sebastian found himself angry again

"Please tell me you took some form of legal action against this prick."

"I did, I sued him, and I got a restraining order plus he had to do community service, but that's just who they are, I didn't ask before and I should have but can you deal with that?" Kurt asked before Sebastian smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before linking their fingers as he held Kurt's hand

"If it means you're my boyfriend I can deal with anything" Sebastian promised and leaned in but before they made contact two voices stopped them and brought their attention to them revealing Summer and Sienna smiling.

"You seriously have nothing better to do than annoy us?" Sebastian asked before Sienna got serious and turned to Kurt

"Kurt my parents are back in town are being in England for two months and want to meet you, can you come over for Chinese tonight?" Sienna asked and though Sebastian wanted to object Kurt agreed and sent the girls on their way before the boys faced each other again

"Yes" Kurt said, confusing Sebastian before his boyfriend elaborated

"Yes, you're going to meet my parents and Finn soon, next Thursday in fact and I will be making those raspberry cookies you like." Kurt promised bringing excitement and nerves to Sebastian's mind, those which stayed and left him in a daze until a bigger annoyance than that blocked his path with a sneer.

"The fuck does you want Blaine?" Sebastian asked with a matching glare, the boys hated each other, they always had yet while Sebastian did his best to avoid Blaine the attention whore warbler always sought him out to tear him down.

"How the fuck did you convince Kurt Hummel to date a miserable excuse for a human being like you?" Blaine demanded and when the anger surged through Sebastian, he tried to walk past only to have Blaine shove which brought his rage to a full 100.

"Get the fuck out of my way and out of my relationship, I mean it Blaine back off" Sebastian growled yet he knew he was showing his insecurities and Blaine locked on with a vicious grin

"It won't last, you're a disgusting whore who has nothing to offer him and I'm"

"A fucking cunt" The voice usually filled with joy was scarier than Sebastian could have ever predicted as Blaine froze, and the color drained from his face before facing Kurt.

"Kurt I was"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kurt yelled before backing Blaine into a corner several student watching from afar as Kurt Hummel tore into Blaine Anderson

"Listen to me you little delusional fuck, my relationship with my boyfriend is none of your fucking business, I know you think it is because you're so amazing but face the truth Blaine you are fucking suck. In the past few days I have watched you tear down anyone who could be a threat to your captain position in the Warblers while continuing to flirt with me even though I told you to stop!" Kurt said and that instantly got Sebastian's attention

"Wait, what? He's been harassing you?" Sebastian asked his boyfriend who stared back before sighing

"Yes, and before you ask, I wanted to enjoy our new relationship without this prick, but last night he broke into my room and left all these [weird](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13175534&chapter=2/#) fucking gifts, I reported that by the way." Kurt said before rushing to get between Blaine and Sebastian as his boyfriend went from annoyed to rabid dog

"You fucking disgusting prick! Stay the fuck away from him!" Sebastian screamed as Blaine taunted him more before Kurt turned and punched Blaine out cold, leaving the hall filled with silence before erupting in cheer

"Fuck yes, someone finally did it" Nick cheered as Kurt grabbed Sebastian and took him back to his house before sitting him down and then following sitting on the taller boy's lap, eyes bearing into his.

"Don't you fucking believe anything that fucker just told you, understand?" Kurt demanded and Sebastian nodded before opening his mouth

"You have to tell me if people harass you, you need to let me protect you if you're going to do it for me" Sebastian said and Kurt seemed to think about it before agreeing before Sebastian was pulling him into a heated make out session before pulling back and simply taking his boyfriend face in as he caressed it.

"Thank you" He whispered and before Kurt could ask what for Sebastian was answering

"You fought for me babe, no one's ever done that for me outside me family. No guy ever found my worth more than quick fuck, and it's not even their fault it's my own because I allowed them to both treat and see me as that. With you, fuck I loved for so many years and then you show up and your even better in person and then you give me the chance to be with you. Kurt, with you I want to be better I want to be the best version that you will never leave and yeah the relationship is new but."

This time Kurt cut Sebastian off

"With me you see a future, I know because I see it with you as well." Kurt said with a laugh as the boys let the [news and](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13175534&chapter=2/#) the emotions that ran with them lead them into Kurt's bedroom where they had over eight rounds of mind-blowing sex, the best they had ever had before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day Sebastian face was permanently stuck in a ridiculous smile that said I didn't just get laid I did it with whom I hope will be my husband one day. That feeling lead him to some silly things like mentally saying his new name Sebastian Hummel-Smythe god did he want that. Hours later he found Kurt walking with him to his car before driving them to the Smythe mansion which to his embarrassment revealed his father Brooke Smythe having a small break down over the car he had spent a whole year on restoring only to have fucked something up and instead of just taking it in or having it towed he went outside and stared at the car for hours like a psycho.

"What's wrong with your father's car?" Kurt asked as he took Brooke in as Sebastian finally parked

"We don't know he restored it, yet he seems to have misplaced some directions and is under the assumption if you set in front of the car for hours it will confess." Sebastian said getting a small laugh out of Kurt before he got out of the car and before Sebastian could blink had pulled his expensive sweater over head leaving him in a delicious tank top that showcased his six pack, toned arms and muscular pectoral muscles basically he was a walking wet dream as Brooke shook his hand and they talked for a second before Kurt was under the hood and within seconds had the fucking car coming to life leaving his father in such a euphoric high he grabbed the pull into an insane hug and hadn't let him go leaving Sebastian to act.

"Dad you've been holding him for over three minutes DOWN" Sebastian said mimicking how Brooke sounds when he is getting after Sebastian's German Shepard Kingsley who was watching from the living room window.

"This is the one Sebastian, this is your soul mate don't fuck it up!" Brooke said before running in screaming at Michaela. Sienna and Summer that Sebastian's boyfriend was a fucking car expert. Bringing Michaela Smythe outside with a warm smile

"You're a life saver!" Michaela said as she hugged Kurt before leading the boys inside and seating them on the couch with an offer to two alcoholic drinks that night leaving Kurt to make himself a Whiskey Sour while Sebastian had a glass of red wine. His sisters soon joined them as the family waited for the delivery guy to get there which he had within ten minutes of them being there leaving Kurt to sit down with the family.

"So, Kurt, how much longer are you at Dalton?" Michaela asked

"About ten weeks, then I head back to LA but when I leave there will only be one month of school left then this guy graduates, so wherever he ends up going to school we will make it work." Kurt answered and the smile the family sent Sebastian was the dead give away that they liked this one.

"What's the movie or can you say? I know you have major roles in both the Fantastic Beasts movies and the MCU with the avenger's movies, but is this one as hush-hush?" Summer asked to which Kurt shook his head

"Basically, it's about wealthy kids at a school where two murders occur and the kids still alive work together to figure out it's a thriller not horror, my character's name is Romeo Montgomery" Kurt answered, and it seemed to have the finally intrigued

"Well we will definitely see it though I think your best roles are as Peyton Kinkaid/Sunshine in Avengers and Ridley Diggory in Fantastic Beats well film roles that is." Sienna said and Kurt only seemed amused by this

"What about my TV roles?" He asked and Sienna quickly answered

"Both Liam Saybrooke and Blair Crane kick ass" Kurt simply laughed before the conversation was changed to Kurt's plans to go see his grandmother Cordelia for a week in Tokyo that summer.

"I was hoping you would come with me when I do." Kurt said catching Sebastian off guard and it seemed Kurt mistook his shock for discomfort

"Is that too much?" He asked feeling stupid before Sebastian was jumping at correcting him

"No babe! I was just surprised that you would want to spend so much time with me!" Sebastian explained making Kurt look at him like he was crazy

"Sebastian, I love spending time with you, why wouldn't I want as much as I could get?" Kurt asked making the room squeal in delight before they realized Sebastian still hadn't said whether he wanted to go or not

"Fucking idiot! Kurt if he's too fucking stupid I will gladly go with you!" Sienna said before howling in pain as Sebastian stepped on her toe

"Fuck you Sienna! Babe of course I would love to go" Sebastian said as he pulled Kurt into a heated kiss before they were stopped by Brooke speaking up

"Alright Sebastian as happy as I am that you found someone, I still don't want to watch my son make out in front of me, something your mother probably agrees with" Brooke finished before Michaela continued

"True, even if you're boyfriend is fucking amazing" Michaela finished getting a laugh all through the room.

Hours later the boys were alone in Kurt's bedroom without anyone to stop them which lead them stripping each other's clothes off and having sex for several hours before finishing leaving them in a glorious post-sex haze both with gigantic smiles on their faces.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked before the taller boy spoke

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you" Sebastian's grin grew the largest Kurt had ever seen

"I fucking love you too babe, I love you." Sebastian replied

**AN: YAY another chapter up! So, this is going to be 18 chapters with if successful will have two sequels! What do you think? Does it deserve a sequel? I plan to have chapter 3 up within the next two weeks so look out for it then until then look into my other fics. Like Kurt and Sebastian, I love you guys and enjoy the rest of your weekend!**


End file.
